This invention is directed to a combination refrigeration-heat exchanger system which permits operation of the refrigeration system during nighttime hours for coolant freezing and storage, while providing cooling during the day without operation of the refrigeration unit.
Heretofore various types of apparatus have been used for cooling. Some units contain brine which is cooled by a cooler which in turn cools something else. Systems have been used for nighttime refrigeration cooling with separate daytime cooling. Some of these systems use as coolant means liquids which freeze during operation. These systems have a problem due to build-up of frozen solids on refrigeration coils which prevents efficient operation and also causes damage to the piping system due to freezing. Other refrigeration-cooler systems have been patented which operate to store a liquid coolant for future use. These systems vary in their structural arrangement and operation for coolant storage and cooling.